01 Marca 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Wymarzone muzeum fuehrera - odc.9 (Liubimyj muziej fuehrera. Putiewoditiel. Marszrut w Muziej Ikon i w Carskoje Sieło); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod. ROSJA (2005) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Europa bez miedzy 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Kopciuszek - Spełnią się Twoje marzenia odc. 1 (Shinderera monogatari - I want to become a splendid young lady); serial animowany kraj prod. Japonia (1995) 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - W marcu jak w garncu; program dla dzieci 09:25 Domisiowe Bajki - Kopciuszek 09:40 Teletubisie - odc. 125/156 (Teletubbies, season VII Numbers 10); serial animowany kraj prod. Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:05 Savannah - odc. 30 (Savannah ep. 30); serial obyczajowy kraj prod. USA (1996) 10:55 Trend'owaci - odc. 11; magazyn 11:15 Pan Stefan w służbie ludzkości 24'; film dokumentalny 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3231 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3446); serial kraj prod. USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3232 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3447); serial kraj prod. USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1224; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 833; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1399; teleturniej muzyczny 14:10 Przyjaciele; talk-show 14:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 SF-Symulator faktu - Przyszłość energetyki 15:35 Podróżnik - Szkoła tańca w Andaluzji 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3233 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3448); serial kraj prod. USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3234 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3449); serial kraj prod. USA (2000 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1228 - (txt str.777); telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1400; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 837; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Smutek; program dla dzieci 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Skrót; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 4400 - seria II - odc. 17(11) (4400, The - seria II - Lockdown, ep. 11); serial kraj prod. USA (2006) 21:05 4400 - seria II - odc. 18(12) (4400, The - seria II - The Fifth Page, ep. 12); serial kraj prod. USA (2006) 22:00 Przebaczyć 30'; film dokumentalny 22:30 Filmy o filmie - Prawo i pięść - reportaż 22:50 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:10 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 23:40 Prawo i pięść 92'; film fabularny kraj prod. Polska (1964) 01:10 Holoubek - portret aktora 69'; film dokumentalny 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Statek miłości - odc. 180/249; telenowela kraj prod. USA (1983) 06:30 Statek miłości - odc. 181/249; telenowela kraj prod. USA (1983) 07:20 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Chełm i hełm, wieś i sioło; program prof. Jana Miodka 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc. 9/52 (Mari Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod. Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.172, Podwójne narodziny 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 ; Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.59 11:00 Święta wojna - Jaskiniowiec (160); serial TVP 11:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 32 (216) Z wizytą u Wiśniewskich; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Magnum - odc. 33/162 Jeszcze jedno lato (MAGNUM P. I. s. 2 - 35 One More Summer); serial kraj prod. USA (1981) 12:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 46; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:15 Dom Małych Krzykaczy - odc.1 (House Of Thiny Tearaways) 55'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod. Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:15 Duże dzieci - (45); talk-show 15:10 Dr Quinn - seria III, odc. 14 (Dr Quinn, Medicine Woman s. III); serial kraj prod.USA (1994) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Szansa na Sukces - WILKI 17:15 Karino - Odc. 10/13 Pogoń za lisem; serial TVP 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Biuro kryminalne - Porwanie; serial TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:10 Biznes 19:15 Sport Telegram 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 Kochaj mnie - odc. 171; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 19:50 Ulice Kultury - (19); magazyn 20:05 Zakonnica w przebraniu 2: powrót do habitu (Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit) 102'; komedia kraj prod. USA (1993) 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:10 Pitbull - odc. 4/5; serial policyjny TVP 24:00 Czy świat oszalał? - Zabiłem Johna Lennona (I Killed John Lennon) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 00:50 Tajne akcje CIA - s. II odc. 20/22 (The Agency s. II, ep. MI CENA CON ANDREI, ep. 218) kraj prod. USA (2003) 01:35 Pół na pół - odc. 17/23 (Half & Half ep.116); serial komediowy kraj prod. USA (2002) 01:55 Pół na pół - odc. 18/23 (Half & Half ep.117); serial komediowy kraj prod. USA (2002) 02:15 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:04 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:49 Ślizg; magazyn 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Życie za murem - Braterska miłość, odc. 1 (Life behind the Wall); film dokumentalny kraj prod. Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kurier; STEREO 00:40 Pogoda; STEREO 00:44 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Życie za murem - Braterska miłość, odc. 1 (Life behind the Wall); film dokumentalny kraj prod. Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (43) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (32) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (42): Bania z poezją - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (21) - telenowela 11.00 Ambush Makeover - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (846) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem (43) - telenowela 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (455) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (183) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (43): Wierność i geografia - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja. - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (456) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (847) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Fala zbrodni (88, 89) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Mamuśki (1) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza lisa 23.30 Osaczony - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Annabel Schofield, Anthony Michael Hall, Carre Otis, Mickey Rourke 01.30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03.30 Nocne randki 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Weronika Mars (18) - serial kryminalny 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 W-11 - wydział śledczy- serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.30 Na Wspólnej (769) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Weronika Mars (19) - serial kryminalny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (15) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (770) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Odzyskane życie - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Steven Schachter, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Annabeth Gish, Timothy Carhart, Bill Billingslea 23.25 Kryminalni (63): Mętna woda - serial kryminalny 00.30 Automaniak Max - program motoryzacyjny 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.25 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.25 Telesklep 02.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegl�d prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny - Bielsko 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:04 Kurier Go��; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegl�d prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegl�d prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Trójka tam była 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:50 Pozytywka - Tygodnik Pozytywnie Nakręcony 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Pogoda 17:50 Aktualności 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:25 Ludzie i sprawy 18:55 Cogito 19:05 Uwaga! Weekend! 19:40 Narciarski weekend 19:45 Gramy dla was 19:50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:49 �lizg; magazyn 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności + Aktualności sportowe 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO 23:10 �ycie za murem - Braterska mi�o��, odc. 1 (Life behind the Wall); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 24:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kurier; STEREO 00:40 Pogoda; STEREO 00:44 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:25 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:50 �ycie za murem - Braterska mi�o��, odc. 1 (Life behind the Wall); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 02:40 Zako�czenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegl�d prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:04 Kurier Go��; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegl�d prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegl�d prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Pod Tatrami 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kronika 16:50 Pod Tatrami 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Kronika 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Tematy dnia 18:10 Okiem kamery 18:20 Co warto wiedzieć 18:25 Kundel bury i kocury 18:45 Magazyn medyczny 19:00 Ślizg 19:20 Pod Tatrami 19:30 Rekomendacje kulturalne 19:55 Co warto wiedzieć 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:49 �lizg; magazyn 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Okiem kamery 22:10 Warto wiedzieć 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO 23:10 �ycie za murem - Braterska mi�o��, odc. 1 (Life behind the Wall); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 24:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kurier; STEREO 00:40 Pogoda; STEREO 00:44 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:25 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:50 �ycie za murem - Braterska mi�o��, odc. 1 (Life behind the Wall); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 02:40 Zako�czenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomo�ci skr�t 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 ; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomo�ci 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po �smej; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - �ar�oki i niejadki; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:00 Raj; magazyn; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ostoja - odc. 9; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Rodzina Cugowskich; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc.33; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:45 Afisz - Rafa� Blechacz; magazyn kulturalny; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:10 Polskie lasy w Europie; reporta�; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 11:30 Z�otopolscy - odc. 810* - Przedmowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomo�ci 12:10 Plebania - odc. 632; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wie�ci Polonijne 13:05 Egzamin z �ycia - odc. 65; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:50 Du�e dzieci - 37; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:30 Przyjaciel mieszka w ksi��ce - VI Pozna�skie Spotkania z Ksi��k� dla Dzieci i M�odzie�y; reporta�; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:50 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wizyta Starszej Pani; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:45 Budzik - �ar�oki i niejadki; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:10 Ja i moje �ycie - Moje rodze�stwo i ja.; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:30 Z�otopolscy - odc. 810* - Przedmowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc.34; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:45 Raj; magazyn; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:15 Ostoja - odc. 9; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:40 Z herbem w nazwisku - �wiatope�k - Czetwerty�ski herbu Pogo� Ruska; magazyn; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Najwi�ksze marzenie lisa; serial animowany; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomo�ci 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowc�w 20:15 Plebania - odc. 632; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 21:30 Teatr TV - Sk�piec 72'; spektakl teatralny; re�.:Jan Bratkowski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Agnieszka Suchora, Jan Kobuszewski, Jaros�aw Gajewski, Anna Majcher, Tomasz Budyta, Miros�awa Dubrawska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Franciszek Pieczka, Adam Ferency; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:40 Ujek - J�zef Krzeptowski cz. 1 44'; film dokumentalny; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Z�otopolscy - odc. 810* - Przedmowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oto jest pytanie - odc.34; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:50 Palce liza�; magazyn; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Najwi�ksze marzenie lisa; serial animowany; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomo�ci 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 632; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 03:15 Teatr TV - Sk�piec 72'; spektakl teatralny; re�.:Jan Bratkowski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Agnieszka Suchora, Jan Kobuszewski, Jaros�aw Gajewski, Anna Majcher, Tomasz Budyta, Miros�awa Dubrawska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Franciszek Pieczka, Adam Ferency; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 04:25 Z herbem w nazwisku - �wiatope�k - Czetwerty�ski herbu Pogo� Ruska; magazyn; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 05:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wizyta Starszej Pani; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 05:10 Ujek - J�zef Krzeptowski cz. 1 44'; film dokumentalny; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zako�czenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 09:05 The Oscar Peterson Trio (The Oscar Peterson Trio); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:05 Strefa sztuki - Ogr�d Barbarzy�cy - Piero della Francesca; film dokumentalny; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:35 Strefa sztuki - Stanis�aw Ignacy Witkiewicz - Dzie�o malarskie; film dokumentalny; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:05 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Robotnicy 1971: Nic o nas bez nas 46'; film dokumentalny; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:50 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:55 Song of Nice Death; koncert; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:25 Muzyka �r�de� - Zarzuela (Zarzuela); operetka kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:25 Kino kr�tkich film�w - Duet na Paoloncello i Petronone (Duo for Paoloncello and Petronone) 27'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Rumunia (2005); re�.:Aleksandru Solomon; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:55 Cuba feliz (Cuba feliz) 92'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Kuba (2000); re�.:Karim Dridi; wyk.:Miguel Del Morales, Pepin Vaillant; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:25 Rawa Blues Festival - 20 Rawa Blues Festival - Tadeusz Nalepa; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:05 Koncert na dwa fortepiany - utwory Fryderyka Chopina (Adam Makowicz i Leszek Mo�d�er); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:45 Kino kr�tkich film�w - Pomoc humanitarna (Ajutoare Umanitare (tyt. ang. Help Romania)) 16'; film fabularny kraj prod.Rumunia (2002); re�.:Hanno Hofer; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:05 John i Yoko (John and Yoko's Year Of Peace) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 19:00 DNA i Dolary (DNA & dollars) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); re�.:David Maltby; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w �wiecie ksi��ek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 20:30 Kino jest sztuk� - Dzielnica (The District (Nyocker)) 86'; film animowany kraj prod.W�gry (2004); re�.:�ron Gauder; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 21:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:00 Kino kr�tkich film�w - Historia londy�ska (The London story) 15'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1980); re�.:Sally Potter; wyk.:Arthur Fincham, Dennis Greenwood, Lol Coxhill, Jacky Lansley, Dermot Murnaghan, George Yiassoumi; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:20 Nast�pny seans filmowy - odc. 9; magazyn filmowy; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 22:45 Gra zesp�� Zbigniewa Namys�owskiego; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 23:05 Socjopaci - odc. 6; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 23:35 Strefa - Stereototal w CDQ; koncert; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:20 Strefa - Video Art - Granitza; magazyn; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - W�z do Wiednia (Kocar do Vidne) 75'; film fabularny kraj prod.Czechos�owacja (1966); re�.:Karel Kachyna; wyk.:Jir� Z�k, Iva Janzurov�, Vladim�r Pt�cek, Ivo Niederle, Lud�k Munzar, Zdenek Jarol�mek; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:40 "Wyspa Brel" - piosenki Jacquesa Brela; koncert; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 03:30 Zako�czenie programu Canal + Film 08:30 Kłopotliwy go¶ć - komedia 09:55 Deser Tato! - film krótkometrażowy 10:15 Mroczne koronki - thriller 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 I uderzył grom - film SF 14:40 Strażnik Teksasu - Próba ognia - film sensacyjny 16:15 Kevin - sam w domu - komedia 17:55 Smak życia 2 - komedia obyczajowa 20:00 Kampania Arnolda - komediodramat 21:30 Tylko mnie kochaj - komedia romantyczna 23:10 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 20 23:35 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 15/24 00:20 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 12 00:45 Wszystko gra - dramat psychologiczny 02:45 Głowa w chmurach - dramat obyczajowy 04:45 Opowie¶ci z krypty - horror komediowy Cinemax 2 5:15 - W blasku Hollywood Angelina Jolie odc. 13 6:00 - Szansa dla karierowicza Org: "Career opportunities". Reżyseria: Bryan Gordon (USA 1991) 7:25 - Kawalkada Org: "Cavalcade". Reżyseria: Steve Suissa (Francja 2005) 8:55 - Kawa z gwiazdami Samuel L. Jackson odc. 15 9:20 - Fortuna Org: "The Fortune". Reżyseria: Mike Nichols (USA 1975) 10:50 - Zawód: Reporter Org: "Reporter". Reżyseria: Michelangelo Antonioni (Włochy/Francja/Hiszpania 1975) 12:55 - Blisko domu Org: "Karov la bayit / Close to home". Reżyseria: Vardit Bilu, Vidi Bilu, Dalia Hagar (Izrael 2005) 14:35 - Perfumy kobiety w czerni Org: "Le parfume de la dame en noir". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Bruno Podalydes (Francja 2005) 16:35 - Ostatni z wielkich Org: "The Last Tycoon". Reżyseria: Elia Kazan (USA 1976) 18:35 - Szansa dla karierowicza Org: "Career opportunities". Reżyseria: Bryan Gordon (USA 1991) 20:00 - Kawalkada Org: "Cavalcade". Reżyseria: Steve Suissa (Francja 2005) 21:30 - Najlepsze w Hollywood - Aktorki oskarowe 22:00 - Prawdziwe życie Org: "Alithini zoi / Real life". Reżyseria: Panos Koutras (Grecja 2004) 23:55 - Wysyp żywych trupów Org: "Shaun of the Dead". Reżyseria: Edgar Wright (Wlk. Brytania/Francja 2004) 1:35 - Boże, błogosław Amerykę Org: "Que dieu benisse l'amerique / May God Bless America". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Robert Morin (Kanada 2006) 3:20 - Skradzione dzieciństwo Org: "Certi bambini / Stolen Childhood". Reżyseria: Andrea Frazzi (Włochy 2004) HBO 06:30 Trzecie życzenie 08:10 Na jej miejscu 09:35 Zatańcz ze mną 11:20 Plan lotu 13:00 Potyczki z Jeannie 14:55 Connie i Carla 16:30 Rozdanie nagród BAFTA 18:35 Dziś 13, jutro 30 20:10 Trudne słówka 22:20 Ekipa 22:50 Ekipa 23:20 Ekipa 23:50 Ekipa 00:20 Atak na posterunek 02:05 Przeklęta 03:40 Na planie 04:10 Dziś 13, jutro 30 HBO 2 06:30 W cieniu matki 08:20 Heidi 10:05 Spitfire Grill 12:00 Antoni, Boży wojownik 13:40 Terry 15:10 Green Day koncert w Milton Keynes 16:10 Życie, którego nie było 17:45 Anioł Stróż 19:25 Rycerz Pierwszej Damy 21:00 Czarownica 22:40 HBO na stojaka! Gdzie diabeł nie może 23:10 Druga połowa 00:50 Odpoczniesz po śmierci 02:30 Dzikie żądze: Nieoszlifowane diamenty 04:00 Cinema, cinema 04:30 Życie, którego nie było Canal + 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Tajna wojna CIA w Europie 09:00 Czarna Carmen 11:10 Sky Fighters 12:55 Ósmy dzień tygodnia 14:25 Miłość buja w obłokach 16:15 Wigilijne show 18:00 Serenity 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Joey 21:30 Przez 24 godziny 22:20 Złodziej 23:55 Odmienne stany moralności 01:50 Nowa policyjna opowieść 03:55 Operacja "Koza" Eurosport 07:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Sztafeta kobiet 4 x 5 km 08:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Bieg mężczyzn na 15 km stylem dowolnym 08:45 Mityng w Doniecku 09:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Sztafeta kobiet 4 x 5 km 10:00 Puchar Świata w Lahti Bieg indywidualny kobiet 11:00 Meridian Cup w Barcelonie 13:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Sztafeta kobiet 4 x 5 km 13:15 Puchar Świata w Lahti Bieg indywidualny mężczyzn 15:00 Turniej WTA w Doha Ćwierćfinał 17:30 Turniej ATP w Dubaju Ćwierćfinał 19:15 Puchar Świata w Lahti Bieg indywidualny mężczyzn 20:30 N. Wałujew J. McCline Walka w wadze ciężkiej o mistrzostwo świata federacji WBA w Bazylei 22:30 Puchar Świata w Lahti Bieg indywidualny mężczyzn 23:45 Shooto Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Colorado Mammoth Portland Lumberjax National Lacrosse League sezon zasadniczy 11:00 Turniej ATP w Dubaju Ćwierćfinał 14:30 Meridian Cup w Barcelonie 16:00 Turniej ATP w Dubaju Ćwierćfinał 17:45 Wiadomości 18:30 Ticket To Ride Tour w Crans-Montana 19:00 Puchar Świata Francja 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Meridian Cup w Barcelonie 21:00 Euro Tour w Maladze 22:00 SG Flensburg-Handewitt FC Barcelona-Cifec Liga Mistrzów 1. ćwierćfinał 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 THW Kiel MKB Veszprém KC Liga Mistrzów ćwierćfinał rewanż 00:30 Wiadomości 01:00 Wiadomości Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku